Choice
by Akari Hikari
Summary: Mana yang akan kau pilih? Pekerjaan sampingan atau mantan sahabatmu? -Meskipun kau tahu kalau kedua pilihan itu akan berujung pada kematian / Reqfic from my best friend / RnR? :)


Seorang gadis berjubah hitam tersenyum miris. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng dan tudung jubah. Di hadapannya seorang wanita tergelak dengan bersimbah darah. Pisau yang menancap di dadanya membuat darah tak henti keluar. Surai pirang yang halus dan lembut telah ternodai oleh percikan merah kental nan amis. Kedua matanya terbelalak, serta terlihat air mata yang telah mengering di pipinya.

Hujan mulai turun, membasahi mereka berdua. Beningnya air hujan bercampur dengan warna merah, membuat suasana semakin terlihat mencekam. Petir yang menyambar-nyambar di langit seakan memberikan peringatan untuk gadis tersebut. Gadis itu mengabaikannya, seakan ini sudah biasa terjadi.

"Heh, cukup menyenangkan menyingkirkanmu," ucap gadis itu sambil berjongkok di sebelah korbannya. "Aku ingin belajar IPA secara nyata," ucapnya sambil mencabut pisau tersebut dan hendak melayangkannya lagi, namun─

"Sudah cukup, Luka-sama,"

─Suara baritone yang menggema di gendang telinganya membuatnya mengurungkan niat jahatnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan bercedak kesal.

"Kita harus pergi sebelum ketahuan," lanjutnya lagi. "Jika ada yang mengetahuinya kita bisa dalam masalah besar,"

"Tapi─"

"Kau hanya diutus untuk membunuhnya. Bukan untuk belajar organ-organ tubuh."

Lelaki itu yakin kalau sekarang gadis itu sedang cemberut. Paras manisnya akan terlihat lucu kalau ia sedang ngambek, namun sayangnya sebuah topeng menutupi wajahnya.

Gadis itu berdiri dan berbalik menghadap lelaki berjubah hitam. Gadis itu melangkah melewati partner-nya tanpa berkata apapun. Lelaki itu terdiam dan menatap korban dihadapannya tanpa ekspresi, kemudian mengikuti langkah si gadis ketika mendengar perintah yang dilontarkan sang gadis.

"Aku mengerti. Ayo pergi, Gakupo,"

* * *

**Choice**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton Production**

**Warning : DeathChara, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), dsb**

**ReqFic from my best friend**

**Chapter 1**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Luka melepas topengnya dan tudung jubahnya taktala menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah ruangan hitam. Surai merah mudanya tergerai dan menjuntai hingga punggung. Terlihat sungguh menawan. Ia segera berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi dan membilas tubuhnya yang terkena cipratan darah. Bunyi shower menjadi melodi ditengah kesunyian ini. Tidak sampai setengah jam, ia segera keluar dengan mengenakan sebuah dress putih selutut.

"Dengan begini ... sainganku akan berkurang ..." gumamnya pelan. Seringaian lebar terukir jelas di bibirnya. "Tinggal ... sedikit lagi ..."

Ia segera melangkah keluar dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut ungu yang diikat ponytail sedang bersandar dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Ah, Gakupo," Luka berjalan melewatinya, Gakupo langsung mengekorinya. Cahaya redup dari lampu yang dipasang di langit-langit lorong menjadi penerangan mereka.

"Luka-sama, apa─"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak menyisakan jejak sedikitpun kok," ucap Luka cepat. "Kau selalu bertanya itu berulang kali setiap aku _bermain_ dengan korbanku," desisnya sebal.

Gakupo menghela nafas. "Aku hanya takut kalau kau akan berakhir dengan hukuman mati," ucapnya pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran?"

Langkah Luka terhenti dan langsung mendelik tajam. "Jangan menghalang-halangiku, Gakupo," ucapnya tajam. "Atau kau akan kupecat! Aku tidak mau mempunyai manager sepertimu yang memerintahkanku seenaknya!"

"Aaa~ jangan begitu dong, Luka-sama," Gakupo mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Luka, merayunya hingga membuat wajah Luka sedikit memanas. "Aku kan mau terus berada di samping Luka-sama, jangan pecat aku, ya?"

Luka yang merasa pipinya semakin panas langsung melepaskan tangan Gakupo dengan kasar. "Diamlah! Kau menyebalkan, banci kaleng!" ucapnya sambil melangkah lebih cepat.

Gakupo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Luka yang tsundere. "Kau sangat lucu, Luka-chan," ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Wajah Luka masih memanas, namun ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. "Jadi apa jadwalku pagi ini? Apakah aku punya waktu untuk tidur?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gakupo segera mengambil buku catatannya yang berada di dalam tasnya dan membukanya. "Lima belas menit lagi, kita harus sampai di markas dan melaporkan hasil pembunuhan ke ketua. Setelah itu kau bisa menikmati waktu istirahatmu dalam empat jam dan kembali beraktivitas saat pukul 7.00," ucap Gakupo seiring menutup buku tersebut.

Luka menatap jam tangannya. Pukul 3.00 pagi. Ia mendesah ketika menyadari bahwa hari ini akan sangat melelahkan baginya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kerja bagus, Megurine-san, Kamui-kun," ucap seorang lelaki bersurai merah. Rambutnya yang panjang di kuncir ponytail. Wajahnya tak terlihat akibat cahaya ruangan yang terlalu redup. "Apa aku perlu memberikan kalian sebuah penghargaan atas keberhasilan kalian kali ini?"

Gakupo hanya tersenyum sedangkan Luka memutar bola matanya bosan. "Bisakah kau tidak berbasa-basi seperti ini? Aku sudah mengantuk tahu!"

"Kau bisa tidur dengan pulas setelah ini selesai, Megurine-san,"

Luka mendesah malas. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan lagi, Ke-tu-a?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku ingin kalian mengambil ini," Ketua melemparkan sebuah pistol serta beberapa peluru. Memang terlihat biasa, namun mereka tahu kalau itu bukanlah senjata yang biasa mereka pakai. "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa menggunakannya. Kau mempunyai potensi yang bagus serta partner yang handal,"

Luka tampak enggan menggunakannya. "Apa alat ini harus kupakai ketika menjalankan misi? Kalau seperti itu ... aku tidak bisa bermain dengan para korbanku,"

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga Megurine-san," Ketua terkekeh. "Lagipula kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri kalau kau tidak mau,"

"Haah, terserahlah," Luka berbalik dan mulai melangkah. "Sebaiknya Gakupo yang mengambilnya. Dia lebih cocok jadi _sniper_ daripada aku,"

Gakupo mengambilnya dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat nama pistol tersebut. "_F2000 Assault Rifler_ ... ini ..."

"Yap, benar. Senjata api yang cukup berbahaya. Menggunakannya harus dengan profesional. Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa menggunakannya," ucap Ketua santai.

Langkah Luka terhenti. "Aku yang akan mengambilnya," ucapnya seiring berbalik menghadap Ketua.

Gakupo hanya menahan tawa ketika mendengarnya. Gadis itu memang selalu seperti itu ketika berhadapan dengan senjata yang baru dikenalnya. Jika ia tidak tertarik lagi, ia akan langsung memberikannya ke lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Gakupo!? Ayo pulang! Aku sudah mengantuk," ucapnya cepat.

"_Hai', hai',_ Luka-sama,"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Megurine Luka adalah seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Suaranya yang merdu dan mempesona mampu menghipnotis ribuan orang. Beberapa album telah ia keluarkan dan terjual hingga mencapai puluhan juta. Wajahnya yang manis serta surai merah muda yang menjuntai hingga punggung membuatnya semakin dikenal di kalangan lelaki. Kulitnya yang putih bagaikan susu selalu terlihat mulus tanpa luka sedikitpun. Kemampuannya berakting juga setara dengan artis papan atas. Luka adalah gadis yang hebat.

Tidak ada yang tahu kehidupannya di balik semua itu ─kecuali managernya, Kamui Gakupo. Menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran, teroris dan psikopat menjadi pekerjaan sampingan. Partnernya dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan tersebut adalah Gakupo. Kelincahan, potensi dan kecerdikannya membuatnya semakin mudah untuk menusuk tubuh korban tanpa menimbulkan suara. Sungguh mengagumkan.

"Luka-chan, Luka-chan," suara seorang perempuan menggema di telinga Luka.

Luka yang masih enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya langsung menarik selimutnya lagi. Ia masih sangat mengantuk dan ingin terus tidur. "Ngg ..."

"Luka-chan! Bukankah kau bilang kalau hari ini ada jadwal pemotretan?"

Luka yang masih setengah sadar langsung menurunkan selimutnya. "Pemotretan apa?" tanyanya malas.

"Pemotretan untuk cover album baru, bukan?"

"Ah, iya," Luka mengiyakan. Dengan terpaksa ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap sosok perempuan yang berada di hadapannya. Ia menguap lebar, menandakan dirinya masih ingin tidur lebih lama. "Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam 8.00,"

Otak Luka sedang dalam proses berpikir. Bangun dari tidur membuat otaknya agak lola. Luka termenung. Jam ... 8.00 ... ?

_Tunggu ... bukannya pemotretannya itu jam ... Eh –APA!? JAM DELAPAN!_

"IA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU LEBIH AWAL!?" teriaknya frustasi. Jemari Luka mengacak-acak surai merah mudanya hingga kusut. Ia menggeram dan menjerit-jerit frustasi.

Perempuan yang dipanggil IA langsung tersentak. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, takut akan perubahan drastis Luka. Walaupun ia sudah sering melihat Luka yang suka berubah drastis, namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya saat melihat Luka seperti itu. Luka mengerikan kalau sedang marah.

Luka berdiri di atas tempat tidur dan berkacak pinggang, seolah ia adalah ratu yang sedang menghukum pelayannya. "IA! Jawab aku!"

IA menyatukan kedua tangannya dan berlutut di depannya. "Uwaaa, _gomen_, Luka-chan! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau jadwal pemotretanmu jam 8.00! Aku kan bukan managermu,"

Luka menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menutup matanya dan berdecih. "Benar juga, ini bukan kesalahanmu sepenuhnya," Luka membuka matanya dan langsung melompat. "Dimana Gakupo?"

"Pagi ini aku tidak melihatnya. Sepertinya dia belum datang,"

Luka mendesah kesal dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan IA yang masih merinding akan kegarangan Luka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"GAKUPO!" Luka berteriak ketika menemukan lelaki bersurai ungu itu.

"Ah, Luka-sama kau telah─"

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan Luka berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dan menarik kerah baju Gakupo kasar hingga memotong perkataan lelaki tersebut. "SEKARANG SUDAH JAM BERAPA!? KAU BERNIAT MENGHANCURKAN REPURTASIKU, HAH!?" hardiknya tajam.

Gakupo menanggapinya dengan senyum polos. "Jam 8.00. Aku tidak berniat seperti itu kok. Aku sudah membatalkan semua jadwal hari ini," jawabnya santai.

Luka memincingkan matanya dan justru menariknya lebih kencang. "Tanpa persetujuanku, eh? Untuk apa?"

Gakupo mengangguk. "Hari ini ada latihan dan pengumuman penting dari Ketua. Ah dan juga rapat," tuturnya dengan bosan.

Luka melepas tangannya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sejujurnya ia masih kesal karena ulah lelaki itu. "Tapi ... bisakah kau tidak membatalkan semua aktivitasku?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis. "Pasti semuanya itu akan kuselesaikan secepat mungkin,"

"Tidak. Kita tidak bisa memperkirakan kapan semua itu selesai," ucapnya pelan. "Lagipula sehabis itu semua ... kita akan ..." Gakupo tampak berpikir, lalu berseru dengan semangat. "Kita akan ... kencan!"

_DUAKK!_

Luka sontak melayangkan tinju andalahnya ke perut Gakupo.

"Bisakah kau memikirkan hal yang lebih penting?" tanya Luka yang pipinya mulai merona tipis. "Tolong bersikap lebih serius,"

Gakupo meringis, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di perutnya. "Ah, Luka-sama yang terlalu serius," Luka mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti. Gakupo segera melanjutkan, "Kau terlalu mementingkan karir dan tidak memikirkan tubuhmu. Seharusnya kau sekali-sekali menikmati liburan atau apalah yang bisa menenangkan pikiranmu,"

Luka tambah tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Gakupo. "Maksudmu?"

"Luka-sama selalu melakukan jadwal padat dan setelah itu malam kau selalu mengerjakan tugas Ketua. Apa semua itu tidak membuatmu lelah? Kau tidak cukup tidur dan selalu─"

"Woah, cukup-cukup, Gakupo," Luka memotong ucapan Gakupo. "Kau sudah mirip dengan nenekku yang selalu saja menasehatiku,"

Gakupo menatap Luka kecewa, namun perkataan Luka selanjutnya membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi ... mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ohayou, Luka-chan, Gakupo-kun," sapa seorang lelaki bersurai toska, Hatsune Mikuo. "Kalian telat~! Ketua baru saja mengumumkan sesuatu yang sangat penting!"

"Ah," Luka dengan berat hati mengiyakan perkataan Mikuo. "Err ... tunggu! Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel _–chan_!?"

Mikuo terkejut dan mengusap-ngusap tengkuknya. "Apa ... tidak boleh?" tanyanya sambil meringis pelan.

Luka memutar bola matanya. "Tidak ada yang boleh. Kecuali jika aku mengijinkannya. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu!" ucapnya dingin.

"Hoo, lalu apa managermu itu boleh?" tanya Mikuo dengan penuh selidik.

Gakupo langsung menyela ketika Luka ingin berkata. "Tentu saja bo─ARGH!"

Tinju andalan kembali mendarat di perut Gakupo. Mikuo sama sekali tidak terkejut dan justru menahan tawa gelinya. Luka menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menatap Mikuo dengan datar.

"Tentu saja tidak,"

Mikuo terkikik mendengarnya. "Kau dingin seperti biasa," ucapnya pelan. "Dasar _tsundere_,"

"Aku tidak _tsundere_!" seru Luka kesal. Tentu saja kesal karena setiap kali ia bertemu dengan lelaki toska itu, pasti ia selalu mengatainya _tsundere_.

"Kau itu _tsundere_ akut, Luka-chan~!"

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak tsundere!"

"Hoo, masa sih? Setahuku Megurine Luka itu orangnya tsundere,"

"... kau mau kubunuh, heh ... ?" Aura gelap mulai memancar dari tubuh gadis itu.

Mikuo terkekeh. "Kalaupun kau mau membunuhku, itu tidak akan bisa. Yang ada kau yang akan mati duluan," ucapnya dengan bangga.

Luka mengepal tangannya erat, mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang tidak stabil. Mikuo sungguh menyebalkan. Ucapannya sungguh menyinggung hati Luka. Memangnya Luka termasuk kategori kelas teri apa!? Membanggakan diri tanpa ada bukti. Luka membenci itu.

Gakupo yang mengerti situasi Luka langsung angkat bicara. "Sudahlah kalian. Jangan bertengkar. Itu hanya akan membuang waktu saja,"

"Jadi apa yang disampaikan Ketua?" tanya Gakupo dengan nada serius. "Tadi katamu penting? Memang seberapa pentingnya itu?"

"Ini penting sekali! Terlebih untuk Luka-san yang sedang naik daun," ucap Mikuo. Nadanya mulai terdengar serius, begitupun raut wajahnya. "Ketua berkata bahwa orang yang mengkhianati organisasi ini ... akan dihukum mati. Ah dan kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari organisasi ini jika kau tidak mau mati,"

"Huh? Hanya itu? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Yah, kau tahu kan kalau artis-artis sepertimu sering diuntit _paparazi_. Yah pokoknya jangan sampai menimbulkan jejak. Ah dan sepertinya kau termasuk gadis yang malang karena kau sudah punya kesempatan lagi untuk kabur dari organisasi ini," Mikuo tersenyum licik.

"Aku sudah tahu itu dari dulu, bodoh!" gerutu Luka kesal. "Lagipula aku tidak akan menjadi pengecut yang akan kabur dari masalah,"

"Hoo, benarkah begitu?" Mikuo memincingkan matanya dan menyeringai kecil. "Ah, bagaimana denganmu Gakupo? Jangan-jangan kau masuk ke sini dengan alasan Luka, heh?"

Gakupo menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak berniat untuk keluar dari organisasi ini. Luka-sama bukan alasanku masuk ke sini. Jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Ah dan sepertinya kau terlalu banyak bicara. Jangan suka membual yang tidak-tidak." ucap Gakupo dingin.

Mikuo terdiam beberapa saat kemudian tertawa hambar untuk mencairkan suasana. "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di special training. Semoga kita bisa bertemu sebagai lawan," ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia melangkah pergi entah kemana.

Luka menghela nafas berat. Gakupo melirik gadis itu dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu, Luka-sama. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan,"

Luka memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tahu."

"Tapi kau seperti memikirkan perkataannya. Apa yang membuatmu memikirkan hal itu?"

"... kau salah. Aku tidak memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu," jawab Luka sambil melangkah kedepan. "Ayo, kita harus cepat,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tumben sekali kalian datang telat, Megurine-san, Kamui-kun," ucap sang Ketua.

"Maaf. Orang ini tidak membangunkanku tadi," ucap Luka sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Dia sungguh membuatku kesal,"

"Hn. Langsung saja aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi," Ketua berdeham. "Aku ingin kalian tidak mengikuti spesial training ini ... tapi aku akan menggantinya dengan sebuah tugas berat,"

Luka menghela nafas panjang_. Ternyata ini akan menjadi lebih melelahkan daripada sebelumnya_, batinnya.

Gakupo mengernyitkan dahinya. _Tugas berat? Tidak biasanya_, pikirnya dalam hati.

Ketua menyerahkan sebuah foto pada Gakupo. Di foto tersebut, tampak seorang gadis twintail toska yang sedang memeluk lengan seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan mesra. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia.

Luka tersentak ketika Gakupo memperlihatkan foto tersebut. "Miku ... Kaito ..." gumamnya dengan nada kecewa.

Ketua menyeringai tipis. "Mereka _mantan_ sahabatmu bukan?" tanyanya dengan angkuh. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan seringaiannya.

"Aku menolaknya!" Gadis itu menunduk hingga poninya menutupi kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal, digigitnya bibir bawahnya. Sedikit menyesal kenapa harus sahabatnya yang menjadi targetnya.

"Hoo kalian menolak perintahku? Serius?" tanya Ketua dengan nada meledek. "Bahkan jika kalian berhasil membunuh mereka, aku akan menaikkan gaji kalian tiga kali lipat dari biasanya!"

Bahu Luka bergetar samar. Kepalanya masih menunduk, memikirkan jalan apa yang harus ia pilih. Gakupo yang mengerti akan situasi itu langsung angkat bicara. "Berikan kami waktu 1 jam," ucapnya tegas. "Kami akan mempertimbangkannya lagi,"

Ketua menyeringai lebar. "Hoo, kenapa? Tidak biasanya~! Bukankah pembunuh bayaran tidak memiliki hati?" ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan. "Baiklah aku akan memberikan kalian waktu,"

Gakupo menghela nafas lega. Namun perkataan Ketua selanjutnya membuatnya mendelik tajam─

"Kalau kalian menolak, aku akan menurunkan pangkat kalian dan mencap kalian sebagai pengecut,"

─bahkan Luka sampai mengangkat kepalanya dan terbelalak kaget.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana ini Luka-sama?" tanya Gakupo bingung.

"Aku ... tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ..." jawab Luka murung. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus berkhianat ... pada salah satunya ..."

Gakupo menghela nafas berat. "Apapun pilihanmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu," ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Luka menoleh ke lelaki bersurai ungu itu. "Meski aku harus masuk penjara ... kau akan mengikuti?"

"Ya,"

"Bagaimana kalau misalnya aku di jauhi masyarakat. Akankah kau menjauhiku?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu,"

"Apa itu semua adalah janji?"

"Ya."

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir gadis itu. Luka menatap wajah Gakupo lekat-lekat."Kalau begitu berjanjilah kalau kau akan tetap bersamaku, mengikutiku, dan kau tidak akan meninggalkanku selama kau masih hidup,"

Gakupo tersenyum tipis. "Aku berjanji,"

Luka mengalihkan pandangannya dan menutup kedua matanya. "Dan sekarang pilihan ada di aku," ucapnya pelan.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Luka-sama. Jangan sampai membahayakan dirimu sendiri,"

Luka membuka matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu Gakupo, sejujurnya kedua pilihan itu sama membahayakannya," ucap Luka sambil terkekeh pelan. "Dan entah kenapa aku punya firasat kalau Ketua sedang menjebak kita,"

Gakupo tersenyum puas. "Jadi?"

"Aku sudah menentukan pilihanku. Pilihanku adalah─"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Yo minna! Saya membawakan fic baru yang merupakan request dari temen saya~ hohoho~

Sejujurnya dia udah minta berbulan-bulan yang lalu, tapi baru sekarang di postnya. Ya itu karena faktor sekolah dan mood serta ide yang terbatas.

Saya males ngoreksi lagi jadi gomen kalo ada typo~ dan ah maaf kalau disini belum terlalu jelas~ chapter depan akan saya perjelas masa lalu Luka dan Gakupo~

Akhir kata review plis~


End file.
